Skullgreymon's Story
by Jackson559
Summary: What if skullgreymon never de digivolved on that fateful day when Tai and the others witnessed his transformation for the first time. What if he successfully ran away and traveled on his own to contemplate. This is the story of Skullgreymon's journey after the events of episode 16, and how he was able to meet Tai again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first digimon fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review, I really appreciate comments and feedback. I will probably be posting a chapter every week.

* * *

I was ashamed of what I have become. It was never Tai's fault. He just wanted me to become stronger for my own benefits and to protect his friends. The truth is, I wasn't ready. As greymon in Etemon's colosseum, I wasn't strong enough, nor mature and experienced enough to handle the next evolution. That is why I turned into something that I wish would have never appeared in the digital world. I had become skullgreymon.

I wasn't conscious and lucid for first few minutes of my transformation. However, my consciousness slowly came back to me, and I found myself hurting my fellow digimon. I was finally brought back to reality. They weren't doing me harm, they wanted to stop me from doing something reckless. I looked down at my arms, which were now all bone. I was a monster, no, worse than a monster. I tried to harm Tai! I couldn't bring myself to face my friends. I turned around and fled from the stadium.

I heard Tai and the others following far behind, but I didn't stop as I tackled through all the stone and rubble across the desert. I let out a loud roar of anger. I was mad at myself. Tai and the others must think I've gone crazy. Well, that was not too far from the truth. I was out of control, and even though I was conscious now with all my memories, I didn't want to risk going berserk near them.

Before I could get to a comfortable distance from the stadium, I felt very fatigued. I had to stop for a few seconds to catch my breath. I found that maintaining my form was quite difficult. I could of easily digivolved right here, and I was tempted to because I was very tired. However, Tai and the others would catch up to me, and I might turn back into this monster again and wreak havoc upon them.

With sheer determination, I swallowed this urge to de digivolve and continued running towards the horizon. I ran for hours. The sun slowly disappeared and the cool night air covered the land. I found a small oasis in the middle of the desert. It was a perfect place to stop for the night. I couldn't sense Tai anymore. They couldn't possibly find me now, for I am too far away. I let out a sigh as I collapsed onto the sand. Running in such a large body was tiresome, but strangely, I felt myself getting use to it. I might have been heavier, but my legs had exponentially more energy.

I crawled over towards the water in the oasis and looked at my reflection. I really was a monster. A skeleton of what I use to be. I slammed my hands into the water out of stress and annoyance. I wanted to protect Tai, but I did the opposite. I was the worst digimon partner ever. I let out a loud grunt, (which was a sound that I could not make as agumon) and laid my head down to sleep. I was completely fatigued, and I wanted to start fresh the next morning.

I woke up to the heat of the morning. I suspected that I had become agumon again. I sat up, blinking. Strange, the oasis still seems pretty small. Oh no! I looked down at my body and hands. No! I'm still skullgreymon! How is this possible?! I should have run out of energy by now. I tried to release my digital energy, but I couldn't make myself de digivolve. I stood up and began to panic. What does this mean? What does this mean?!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I guess I was able to post this chapter sooner than I thought. Well, enjoy! If you are interested in the story, please leave a review. I encourage all kinds of comments and feedback!

* * *

I began to panic as I stared down at my body. What was happening to me? Why wasn't I returning to my rookie stage? I realized that there was nothing I could do to de digivolve. I let out a loud roar of frustration, as I left the oasis and headed off into the desert. My feet made large imprints in the sound from the weight of my body. I hoped no one would follow my trail.

The silence of the desert was broken by a loud plea for help. I turned towards the direction of the sound. It was the voice of a small digimon.

"Help! Please! Stop!" went the voice. Without hesitation, I ran towards the commotion. Twenty meters ahead, stood a devidramon pinning down a digimon I've never seen before. I let out a roar to inform the Devidramon of my presence. The devil dragon turned around to face me.

"Skullgreymon?! What is a digimon like you doing in the middle of the desert." said Devidramon with surprise. I didn't know why I did what I did next. I found myself charging at Devidramon and tackling his body to the ground. He released his grasp on the digimon crying for help. I grabbed Devidramon by the wings and slammed him into the ground for the second time. The devil dragon yelled out in pain.

"I won't take anymore of this!" said Devidramon as he flew up into the air. "Crimson Nail!" he yelled as he dove down towards me for the attack. I raised my arms and blocked his claws. Devidramon continued to push through, but I held my ground. For the turn over, I grabbed his two arms, holding him down in place.

"Let go of me!" snarled Devidramon, but I did not let go. I charged the missile on my back and I saw the fear wash over Devidramon's red eyes.

"Curse Breath!" I yelled, spitting out a purple gas from my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was, but my instincts told me I had that power. The purple gas stunned Devidramon, forcing him to wobble semi-consciously. Now that Devidramon's mind was clouded, I used all my strength to toss the devil dragon up into the air.

"Ground Zero!" I yelled as I released my charged missile from my spinal cord. The missile hit Devidramon square in the chest, consuming the digimon in a large explosion. As the smoke dissipated, I saw the particles of Devidramon separate and disappear into the sky.

I turned around to see the digimon I just saved. He was a strange little digimon. He looked almost human, yet I recognized that he was made of data. He had eight white wings and his body was covered with blue tattoos running from his face to his feet. He also had golden rings attached to his wrists and ankles.

The little digimon saw me and backed away slowly. He was afraid of me. Just now, I remembered I was still skullgreymon, and I did look quite frightening. The truth was, I had no intention of hurting the digimon in front of me. I decided to use my words for the first time as skullgreymon.

"Hi, I'm Agu-, I mean skullgreymon. Are you hurt?" I asked. I didn't attempt to approach him, as that might intimidate the digimon. The digimon scrutinized me for a second, and began to approach me.

"Thank you for saving me." he finally managed to speak up. "I thought you were going to try and do to me what you did to that devidramon just now." he admitted.

"I heard you call for help, so I came as fast as I could." I told him. I hesitated, thinking for a moment. "You're right to be afraid of me. I am a monster. I attakced my own friends and abandoned them." I told him.

The little digimon looked up at me, contemplating. "No, you're not a monster. I was just blinded by your looks before. Now that I sense who you really are, I think you're a good and pure digimon. I can feel the empathy you have for others." he said. He continued walking over to me and now he was standing right under me. He held out his hand.

"Hi, skullgreymon. Thank you again for saving me from Devidramon. I'm Lucemon."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucemon seemed really cheerful. I was wary of shaking his hand, but eventually I handed him my boney finger for him to shake.

"So, do you know where your friends are?" asked Lucemon.

This whole time I was separated from Tai, I never thought about looking for them or where they were. Now that I was thinking about it, I had no idea where they had gone in the digital world. I couldn't help but imagine the worst case scenario: They bumped into a powerful, malevolent digimon and were killed off.

I felt shameful at the fact that I would possibly consider that to happen to my friends. They were smart, and I was sure that they were able to fight on their own. Besides, everyone else still had their digimon. They had champion forms, which means they can put up a good fight.

At this point, Lucemon began tugging at my arm. "Come on, big guy! Let's go find your friends." he said. "I'm sure they are worried about you."

"No, I can't!" I yelled as I shook Lucemon off my arm. Looks like I still did not have full control of my power, as I swung harder than I expected, sending Lucemon crashing into the sand. "Oh shit, sorry about that. Uh... are you okay?" I asked.

It took Lucemon a few seconds to pull himself back up and dust sand off his wings. "I honestly can't say I was expecting that, but I'm fine." he said.

"Look, I know you mean well. I just don't think it is appropriate for me to reunite with my friends. You see…..they are human." I looked at Lucemon for a response.

"Humans?" asked Lucemon. "Wait, are you referring to the digidestined? You're one of those famous digimon that are allied with the people of the other world. That's amazing!" he said with excitement. "I have to see them. Why would you be afraid to go see them?"

I sighed and explained the whole story. Everything from when I met Tai as Koromon in the digital world to when I transformed into skullgreymon the other day. Lucemon listened intently as I finished my story.

"Wow, I'm sorry for what happened." said the little digimon.

"You know, I've been standing here giving you my history. Can I ask who you are and how you ended up in the middle of the desert being chased by devidramon?" Lucemon looked down at his feet, and I could sense his discomfort on the topic.

"To be honest, skullgreymon, Azulongmon probably knows more about me than I do myself. You see, I lost my memory a few years back. Of course, I assumed I was just a normal digimon who just entered the world from a digi egg. However, Azulongmon was the digimon I've been in contact with as long as I can remember."

I may have been a digimon, myself, but I wasn't well informed of the great deities of the digital world. Nonetheless, the name "Azulongmon" did ring a bell. I assumed he was an important digimon.

Lucemon continued, "Azulongmon was my guardian, in a way. He was the one who informed me of my reset. I've been erased of all memories of who I was and my personality was more or less wiped clean. Azulongmon wouldn't tell me who I was before. But eventually I obtained the information I need to know. I was apparently an evil digimon who almost destroyed the entire digital world at one point. This was during the era of chaos and it wasn't unusual for chaotic digimon to appear. As you can see, relatively, right now is a time of peace in the digital world, and that is why Azulongmon is keeping me by his side and in the dark."

"So you…" I began.

"Yes, I ran away. My curiosity prevailed and I was lucky enough to escape Azulongmon. And this is where my story meets up with Devidramon. I was crossing this desert when I ran into that demonic dragon. Frankly, I don't know where I'm going. I guess I'm just trying to figure out who I am and my purpose."

I felt deja vu right then and there. It was eerily similar how the two of us both ran away to contemplate about ourselves. Yet, physically we are very different. Lucemon seems like an innocent digimon. I can not picture him as an evil, chaos causing being.

"It's fine, I won't judge you." I told him.

"Now, I guess I understand why you don't want to be reunited with your friends." said Lucemon. Then, an awkward silence fell upon the two of us.

"Well, first things first, we have to find a way out of this desert." I said. "Here, you can ride on my spine. I would say on my back, but it really is just a spine." I managed to joke. Lucemon chuckled as he flew up and situated himself right above the missile on my back.

"Thank you, skullgreymon, for um… letting me come with you." he said.

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

Sorry for my probably inaccurate information about digimon history. I don't really know a lot of the lore, so to be honest, a lot of the "history" in this story will be made up. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. For people who are following, it would be nice if you can leave a comment on every chapter to give me an impression on how my story is progressing. Thank you and I'll be a posting the next chapter soon.


End file.
